1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an exposure apparatus, an image holder, an image forming method, and an exposing method.
2. Related Art
An apparatus employing light emitting element array, in which light emitting elements, such as LEDs, are disposed in a line, has been proposed as an exposure apparatus that exposes an image on an image holder, such as a photoreceptor drum, in an image forming apparatus, such as a printer and a copier, employing an electrophotographic method.